Biana and Dex
Diana/Bex is the romantic/friendship pairing of Biana Vacker and Dexter Dizznee. At first, Dex despises the entire Vacker family, and only completely comes to accept them in Neverseen, when he apologizes. Later, both Biana and Dex do not show any feelings toward each other than friendship, but some fans of KOTLC like to think otherwise. It seems unlikely for this ship to sail, but it may happen if the crushes of these characters either get with somebody else or reject them. Currently, the relationship is just friends. Both have shown stronger romantic feelings for other characters, Biana for Keefe and Dex for Sophie, until later books when moments between the pair become less frequent. In Book 5, Lodestar, there were many moments that hinted at a possible relationship between the two, but up until that point, there seemed that neither held romantic feelings for the other. It had also been hinted that the feelings between Tam and Biana might be canon, possibly having another love triangle for the three. Other Names * Diana '('D/ex and B/'iana') * Dena (De/x and Bia/'na') * Debi (De/x and Bi/ana) * Bex (B'/iana and D/'ex) * Dexiana (Dex/ter and B/'iana') * Bianex (Bian/a and D/'ex') * Vackizznee '('Vack'er/ D'izznee) (dubbed by Biana in Lodestar) * Dizznacker '('Dizzn'ee/V'acker) (dubbed by Biana in Lodestar) Moments Keeper of the Lost Cities Book 1 *At first, Dex dislikes Biana and the entire Vacker family. He thinks they are stuck-up snobs who want nothing to do with Dex's family because Dex's dad is Talentless. *Dex says that Sophie should not go to hang out with Biana because Biana will probably trick her into doing something embarrassing. *Dex refuses to hang out at the Vackers over the break after midterms. *In Book 1: Keeper, Dex does not like Sophie to hang out with the Vackers, but Sophie realizes Biana is actually quite friendly. *As a way to comfort Sophie, Dex states that Biana is probably jealous of Sophie because she is no longer the prettiest girl in school. This means that Dex thought of Biana as the prettiest girl in school before meeting Sophie. *As Sophie starts to hang out with Biana, Dex realizes how friendly the Vackers are. Keeper of the Lost Cities: Exile * Biana is grieving for her father throughout the whole book and has little interaction with anyone except immediate family, therefore there is no information about their interactions unless assumed. Keeper of the Lost Cities: Everblaze Keepers of the Lost Cities: Neverseen * Biana and Dex, along with the rest of the group, go to join the Black Swan. * They hang out in the boy's treehouse and don't seem very uncomfortable about it, unlike with Dex and Fitz. * Dex feels guilty about Fitz's injury and decides he's going to try to be nicer to the Vackers. * Biana joins Dex on his hunt for stones Keeper of the Lost Cities: Lodestar * Biana tells Dex she isn't going to ever take off the panic switch ring he gave her. * When Biana and the others find out that in Level 1, and possibly Level 2, Dex ate his lunch during class, she says that she was stupid back then. This implies that if she could go back, she would have eaten lunch with him. * Dex catches Biana when she slips. * Dex becomes bright red when she gets excited about him. * Biana is introduced to Dex's family when she arrives at their home for a sleepover, and at first, Kesler is skeptical, but later questions his false opinion of Biana when she is excited to see Sophie's Imp, Iggy. * Biana is really impressed by the gadgets Dex has built around his house. * Biana states that Dex should give himself more credit for all the work he does. * Dex turns red at her comment, and it wouldn't be the only time he would blush because of Biana that night. * Biana calls Dex adorable while talking about him and Sophie. * Biana gives Dex a new hairstyle that is said to make him handsome. * Biana says that Dex and her families should be friends. * Dex's mom seems to like Biana when she comes to sleep over. * Dex chases after Sophie and Fitz, not wanting to be alone with Tam and Biana after they haven't seen each other in a while and Tam smiled to Biana. * Dex and Biana spend a lot of time together since Tam and Linh are with the Black Swan and Fitz and Sophie are training or talking with Keefe. * Biana pulls Dex into the group hug, when Sophie and Fitz are about to follow the starstone hairpin, and makes sure to include him. Keeper of the Lost Cities: Nightfall * Dex comforts Biana and "lets her soak his shoulder with snot and tears" when they find out Mr. Forkle is still alive. * Dex is speechless while they are getting Biana to wake up. * Biana turns to Dex right after Fitz and Sophie to tell her how she is. * Dex offers to carry Biana to Livvy/Physic after she is injured. * "Biana shook her head. “No way—no underestimating yourself like that. You’re Dex Dizznee. You built the Twiggler. You translated the Lodestar symbol. You built this.” She held up her hand and pointed to the pretty pink panic-switch ring he’d given her." -Biana in Nightfall * Biana mentions that she hailed Dex so they could work on the caches together without the triplets. * Biana, noticing that Iggy is green, asks Sophie if Dex visited the day before. When Sophie tries to distract her, Biana persists, demanding why Dex was there. * Sophie notices that Dex is wearing his hair in the style that Biana told him looked good Similarities and Differences Similarities: * They are both elves. * They both dislike Stina Heks. * They both are best friends of Sophie. * They both join the Black Swan in Keeper of the Lost Cities: Neverseen. * They both study at Foxfire. * They are both in their fourth year. * They both show no romantic interest in each other, until Neverseen and Lodestar. * They both have two brothers. * They both consider Sophie Foster as their best friend. * During Neverseen and Lodestar, both seem to let go of the crush they had in previous books. * They have both studied at Exillium. * They both have their fathers' eye color. Differences: * Biana has brown hair while Dex has strawberry blond hair. * Biana has teal eyes while Dex has periwinkle eyes like his father. * Biana is a Vanisher while Dex is a Technopath. * Dex's family is working-class, while Biana's family is in the Nobility. * Dex was Sophie's friend from the very beginning, while Biana doesn't like her until the end of Book 1. * Dex is the oldest of his siblings, while Biana is the youngest. * Dex has three siblings, and Biana has two. Trivia * Biana looks like a Disney princess and Dex's last name is Dizznee. She could be a Dizznee princess. Category:Pairings